Secret Santa
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Ralph and the gang do a secret Santa, at Felix's suggestion, and realize they don't know much about each other. Set after the first movie, so no Sequel Spoilers. My seventh day of the Twelve days of Christmas.


**This is set after the first movie, not the second (which is amazing by the way), so no spoilers for the sequel, just some good old fashioned Christmas fun, as our Wreck-It Ralph gang celebrates the true meaning of Christmas-Commercialism.**

* * *

"A gift exchange. Really?" Calhoun asked, crossing her arms.

"It'll be great! A new Holiday tradition. We'll get to know each other all the more!" Felix was so excited, she couldn't possibly say no to that. None of the others could bring themselves to deny the request either.

"So, uh, how do we do it?" Ralph asked, having never celebrated Christmas before. Vanellope and Calhoun were both equally new to this celebration, though Calhoun had at least had some programming to tell her what to do.

"I wrote down all four names, and we'll draw from my hat. You don't tell who you got, and on Christmas we'll exchange gifts and the surprise will be revealed."

"Oh, oh! Can I go first?" Vanellope asked, eager.

"Sure you can," Felix said brightly, and she hopped up and got her name. She almost said who she got, but put her hand over her mouth. Felix? What could she get for Felix? Well, she'd figure it out. She couldn't ask for help, but it would be fine. Felix offered the hat to Ralph, who was puzzled to pull out Calhoun's name. He put a hand on his neck and rubbed it in confusion. He sure would like some help with this, but he wasn't supposed to tell Vanellope who he got, so he kept his lips shut. Calhoun drew a name with a sigh, and read off Vanellope's name, leaving Felix to discover what remained. Ralph. This was going to be the best Christmas _ever_.

Felix quickly found out that it might not be the best Christmas ever. Calhoun seemed agitated as she searched her head for gift ideas, and he himself was coming up empty handed as he tried to think of what to get his ham-handed new friend. He was… Clueless.

"I can do this… I can do this…" He pep-talked himself. When Calhoun was in her own game she could be heard mumbling, "What do I get that little rugrat? What do children even like?" The whole thing thoroughly baffled her, and she hated being baffled.

Ralph was equally baffled. Calhoun was the quite the challenge. What did she like? Felix, and guns, basically. She was so hardened… It was almost impossible to think of anything to get her. It wasn't long before his entire little house that Felix had helped him finish was entirely full of maybe gift ideas. He had to climb over a dozen or so boxes before he could get to his bed at night, and couldn't let Vanellope into his house for fear she'd guess who the presents were for.

Vanellope was a little frustrated with being banned from Ralph's house because the gift was in there. At least he had a gift. She had no idea he couldn't settle on which of the many items to give his secret recipient. She was mostly frustrated with the fact that she had absolutely no idea what to get Felix. She barely knew Felix! They didn't talk! She knew he had a magic hammer and a tool belt and he seemed to like fixing things. Their hobbies really didn't cross. But maybe they could…

Ralph was reduced to testing each product as it came down to the wire. Their gift exchange was literally days away and while he had it narrowed down to the 15 gifts he'd gathered, he still wasn't completely sold by any of them. He tested the toilet golf game for hours before deciding that he should probably keep that for himself and get Calhoun something less… Weird. He sorted through all of the practical maybes, realized that Calhoun probably wouldn't like the makeup set he'd picked out, and decided he'd throw that Vanellope's way later to see if she maybe wanted to do like, art with it or something. A few others became objects he decided to keep, a nifty razor that he also thought might come across the wrong way, as well as an apron that said Kiss the Cook, which really felt more Felix's speed and might go in his direction some other gift exchange. If Ralph survived this one, that is. After long, hard deliberation, he finally settled.

"Nice sweater my man," Felix said, admiring Ralph's light up Christmas sweater with a grin, glad to see his new friend in the holiday spirit. Hopefully, his last minute gift wouldn't ruin that. He was incredibly nervous about Ralph's reaction.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Ralph held a horribly wrapped package, sporting a page ripped out of some copy of the funnies, semi behind his back. Calhoun's was big and wrapped in plain silver paper, and she was guarding it like someone was going to steal it. Felix had sprung for wrapping paper that couldn't possibly be mistaken as anything but Christmas wrapping paper. The amount of Santas and Rudolphs on that box was enough to make someone's head spin. Vanellope glitched into the small gathering, no present in sight.

"Uh, Vanellope, your present?" Ralph asked, suddenly worried that he wouldn't be the one to wreck Secret Santa.

"You'll see it soon, Stinkbrain."

"Okay. Well, if everyone is ready, Ralph, you can go first." Felix suggested. Ralph handed his poorly wrapped package to Calhoun, who suspiciously weighed it in her hands before unwrapping it.

"Tada!" Ralph said weakly, afraid she would hate it. That didn't exactly seem to be a look of pure joy. He'd gotten her a bright Christmas Sweater, matching his own.

"Oh, wow." She said.

"Put it on!" Felix encouraged.

"You don't have to," Ralph said, head down.

"No, I will… It's really comfortable. Thank you." It wasn't exactly her style, she had to admit, but as she put it on Tamora Jean Calhoun could see herself warming up to it.

"You two look great, we'll get a picture later," Felix said, then turning and handing his gift to Ralph.

"Ralph, I got you this… I hope you like it." Ralph tore through the wrapping paper Santas, revealing a gingerbread house kit.

"I thought it might be fun for you to make something for a change," Felix said sheepishly, immediately assuming Ralph hated it and rubbing his arm in shame.

"Cool!" Ralph said with a smile, surprising Felix.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

"Alright, alright, enough sap. Come on and see what I got Felix." Vanellope said impatiently, glitching around the Christmas tree in eagerness. She beckoned for them to follow her outside, and the party exited the apartment, then headed out of the building. Vanellope then dramatically ripped a tarp with a bow on it off of a little Sugar Rush Kart.

"I baked you a Kart! I'm not very good at it, and I couldn't ask for Ralph's help… But I still hope you like it. You can race in Sugar Rush any time."

"Wow, Vanellope, that's so thoughtful of you… It's awesome." Vanellope then turned to Calhoun, having deduced that she had to be the one to have drawn her name.

"What'd you get me?"

"Hold your horses half pint," Calhoun said, hefting the silver box when they'd gotten back to the apartment, and handing it over to the racer. Vanellope tore into it with gusto, and her eyes grew wide.

"Cool! A gun!"

"Tammy! You can't just give a gun to a child!"

"But she likes it!"

"Thanks, _Tammy_! Gotta run!" And Vanellope glitched away before the firearm could be tastefully removed.

 **End Credit Scene:**

"Hey Felix, check it out! I kind of sort of broke the house I was building… So I made my pile of bricks out of gingerbread!"

"That's certainly creative, Ralph. Hey, can I use your bathroom? I've been working on my putt."

"Sure, go ahead."


End file.
